comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aquaman
Aquaman is published by DC Comics. The current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Aquaman #40: 19 Sep 2018 Current Issue :Aquaman #41: 17 Oct 2018 Next Issue :Aquaman #42: 21 Nov 2018 Status Monthly on-going. Characters Main Characters *'Aquaman' - aka Arthur Curry, Orin. Hereditary king of Atlantis, was exiled by his people after sinking Atlantis in the distant past. Currently living in Sub-Diego and helping to rebuild. Allies *'Lorena' - A San Diegan caught in the disaster who is able, unlike most of the survivors, to live out of water as well as under. Styles herself as Aquagirl. *'Tempest' - aka Aqualad, Garth. Ward of Aquaman, member of the Titans, and currently one of the leaders in Atlantis. *'Mera' - Aquaman's ex-wife. She's originally from another dimension, and has the ability to control water. *'Koryak' - Aquaman's illegitimate son by an Inupiat woman named Kako. Oddly, he has hard-water powers like Mera, to whom he is not related. Enemies *'Black Manta' - Aquaman's most hated enemy. Manta killed Aquaman and Mera's son, Arthur Jr. *'Ocean Master' - aka Orm. Aquaman's half-brother (same father). Not quite playing with a full deck. Minor Characters *'Esther Maris' - A science reporter for the San Diego Union-Tribune covering the Sub-Diego story who has apparently fallen in love with Aquaman, and has a serious flirt going on with him. *'Anton Geist' - The scientist responsible for the survival of the Sub-Diegans. He used Aquaman's DNA to create a serum that he introduced to the water of San Diego. When half the city sunk, the effects of the serum kicked in and a portion of the people caught in the disaster became water breathers. Geist was not working alone, but the people he was working for want him dead, so Aquaman is hiding him in Sub-Diego and protecting him. *'Captain Alonzo Malrey' - A San Diego cop caught in the disaster who wanted to be able to continue being a cop in Sub-Diego, so he asked Geist to alter him into a more impressive form. *'Vulko' - Former regent of Atlantis and close advisor to Aquaman. Vulko passed the death sentence on Aquaman after the Obsidian Age events and Aquaman no longer trusts him. *'Mr. J' - Progene Tech's Spokesman. *'Brett' - Mr. J's lacky. Other Characters/Places/Things *'Sub-Diego' - The sunken part of San Diego, which is now inhabited by water-breathers who used to live in San Diego. *'Progene Tech' - The company that patented Aquaman's DNA. There are hints that the company or members of its staff are part of a larger conspiracy. *'Atlantis' - A city-state in the Atlantic Ocean whose inhabitants are xenophobic and paranoid. They recently returned from the Obsidian Age, where they spent fifteen years in slavery, and brought back a form of ancient Atlantean magic. The main city of Atlantis is also called Poseidonis. *'Tritonis' - A city-state in the Atlantis Ocean whose inhabitants are half-human, half-fish, and appear to surfacers to be Mermaids and Mermen. They do not get along well with their bipedal neighbors in Poseidonis. Recent Storylines Aquaman #41 Aquaman #40 Past Storylines Aquaman #34 "The Quality of Mercy" - Aquaman and Tempest battle over the right way to treat Mera's condition. Mera has been "cursed" by the sorcerer Hagen, turning her into an air-breather. Aquaman wins the battle despite Tempest's greater power by making it clear that he will have to kill Aquaman to stop him. While Aquaman takes Mera back to Sub-Diego, Koryak helps Malrey fight the monster Aquaman defeated awhile ago. Koryak, once he learns how dangerous the creature is, kills it. Meanwhile Geist is having blackouts, and is debating whether to ask Aquaman for help when Aquaman arrives with Mera. Aquaman #33 "What the Past Remembers" - While Aquaman and Esther continue to get along, Manta appears in Sub-Diego and starts preaching to the black community about being a minority. While he's talking, Aquaman attacks, and the people Manta was preaching to take Manta's side. Then Koryak arrives and tells Aquaman about Mera's condition. Aquaman goes to Atlantis to see Mera, and is attacked on his arrival by guards under orders from Tempest. Aquaman #32 "The Shade of Things To Come" - While Lorena and her friends visit Atlantis, Aquaman learns from Esther that Geist is even more involved in what is currently happening in Sub-Diego. But when Aquaman goes to confront Geist, he is distracted by a monster attacking the new pipelines. Meanwhile, someone at Progene makes an interesting suggestion to Black Manta. After Koryak and Tempest argue about the future of Atlantis, Koryak asks Lorena to take him to Aquaman. And Aquaman... well, he and Esther are getting along nicely. Aquaman #31 "Kiss of Death part 2: The Nine" - Fill-in story. Knowing that the final victim will have the initials "A" and "C", Aquaman gathers up a bunch of ex-police detectives into a posse to find the murderer. Then he allows Chandra to lure him out of town, expecting her to try to kill him, too. She does, and the mystery is wrapped up neatly. Aquaman #30 "Kiss of Death part 1: The Nine" - Fill-in story. A number of deaths happen in Sub-Diego while Aquaman is away on League business, and the victims are dying by suffocation. Aquaman gets Chandra Abbott, an ex-police detective, to help with the investigation. Her idea doesn't pan out, so Aquaman goes to Arkham Asylum and asks for help from Doctor Crane, who puts together the first and last initials of the victims to come up with a theory. Aquaman #29 "Undertow" - Atlantis sends an envoy to Sub-Diego, looking for Aquaman. Vulko is the ambassador and tells Aquaman that Atlantis wants him as King again. He rejects the offer, but ten Sub-Diegans ask for a tour of Atlantis which Vulko grants. Aquaman goes up to the JLA headquarters to get advice and possibly help from Superman, but the League is unable to offer help. So Aquaman starts looking at other options. Collections Hardcovers *'Aquaman Archives, vol. 1' - Collects Adventure Comics #260-280 & 282, plus Showcase #30-31. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899434 *'Aquaman: The Search for Mera Deluxe Edition' - Collects vol. 1 #40-48. "While Aquaman desperately searches for his missing wife and queen, Mera, Atlantis plunges into the grips of a new enemy, a politician named Narkran, who plans to rule the underwater kingdom with an iron fist! Aquaman’s quest takes him to depths high and low as he battles all who stand in his way, including his archnemesis Black Manta." - - (forthcoming, November 2018) *'Aquaman, vol. 1: The Trench' - Collects vol. 7 #1-6. "Aquaman has renounced the throne of Atlantis – but now, from a forgotten corner of the ocean emerges... The Trench." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401235514 *'Aquaman, vol. 2: The Others' - Collects vol. 7 #7-13. "Aquaman joins up with his old teammates, The Others, to learn who destroyed Atlantis! But as they seek the truth, Black Manta is stalking them all-and Mera learns some dark truths about Aquaman!" - WorldCat - ISBN 140124016X *'Aquaman, vol. 3: Throne of Atlantis' - Collects vol. 7 #0 & 14-16, plus Justice League #15-17. "Aquaman, who long ago lost contact with his people, must watch as armies emerge from the sea to attack the surface world. The Justice League answers the call to defend the shores from the invading Atlantean horde. But whose side is Aquaman on? With his brother Orm at the head of the undersea army, will Aquaman stand with his Earth-bound superteam? Or his own people?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401243096 *'Aquaman, vol. 4: Death of a King' - Collects vol. 7 #17-23. "Unfolding out of the events of 'Throne of Atlantis' comes a mystery that sends Aquaman to the ends of the Earth to solve an ancient murder—one that will reveal a horrific truth about Arthur Curry and threaten those closest to him today. Also, as the Scavenger compiles more Atlantean weaponry and artifacts, Aquaman enlists the aid of The Others to help find one missing relic in the Southwestern United States before his enemies can get to it and possess untold power." - *'Aquaman, vol. 5: Sea of Storms' - Collects vol. 7 #26-32 & Annual #2. "The Earth's crust is grinding to life, releasing deadly volcanoes and bizarre creatures … so humanity's first instinct is to blame Atlantis! And as the plates pull apart, the pressures of ruling a kingdom under siege are weighing on Aquaman and Mera as well!" - *'Aquaman, vol. 6: Maelstrom' - Collects vol. 7 #32-40, plus stories from Secret Origins vol. 3 #2 & 5. "The ruthless Chimera – a new villain with links to Aquaman’s past – has arrived to destroy the King of the Seven Seas, and Arthur may not be powerful enough to stop him! Meanwhile, with threat after threat demanding his attention, it’s fallen to Mera to hold Atlantis together, even if most of the city wants her dead! The conspirators hiding in the shadows of the city’s darkest reaches can’t hide forever – but can Mera get to them before Atlantis comes apart?" - *'Aquaman, vol. 7: Exiled' - Collects vol. 7 #41-48. "Everything Aquaman knew begins to crumble around him as he becomes a fugitive from his own city. The Atlantis of old is waging war with Earth, and his wife wants him dead." - *'Aquaman, vol. 8: Out of Darkness' - Collects vol. 7 #48-52 & vol. 8 Rebirth. "A lethal enemy can reach anyone through even a drop of water and is out for the kill. Dead Water seems unstoppable, and Aquaman is going to need some help from Aquawoman." - *'Aquaman: Underworld Deluxe Edition' - Collects vol. 8 #25-30. "Enraged by rumors of Arthur’s survival in the slums of Atlantis, the ruthless King Rath orders the use of ancient Atlantean techno-magic to track down the Aquaman at all costs! But ex-king Arthur can’t hide for long when his fate collides with that of a mysterious young woman on the run from Rath’s own secret police. Her name: Dolphin!" - - (forthcoming, November 2018) *'Aquaman by Geoff Johns Omnibus' - Collects vol. 7 #0-19, 21-25, 23.1 & 23.2, plus Justice League vol. 1 #15-17. - - (forthcoming, December 2018) Trade Paperbacks *'Showcase Presents: Aquaman, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6, plus Adventure Comics #260-280, 282 & 284; Showcase #30-33; Superman's Girl Friend, Lois Lane #12; Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #55; and the Aquaman stories from Detective Comics #293-300 & World's Finest Comics #125-130 (all in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212239 *'Showcase Presents: Aquaman, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #7-23, plus The Brave and the Bold vol. 1 #73 and Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #115 (all in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401217125 *'Showcase Presents: Aquaman, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #24-39, plus The Brave and the Bold vol. 1 #51; and the Aquaman stories from World's Finest Comics #130-139 (all in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221815 - (forthcoming, November 2013) *'Aquaman: Death of a Prince' - Collects vol. 1 #57-63, plus Adventure Comics #435-437, 441-455. "As Aquaman faces his greatest foes, Black Manta plans his ultimate revenge on the Sea King - resulting in the death of Aquaman's infant son and the dissolution of his marriage." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401231136 *'Aquaman: The Legend of Aquaman' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5 & Special #1. - *'Aquaman: Time and Tide' - Collects the Time and Tide mini-series - WorldCat - ISBN 1563892596 *'Aquaman by Peter David, Book One' - Collects vol. 5 #0-8, plus Aquaman: Time and Tide #1-4. - *'Aquaman by Peter David, Book Two' - Collects vol. 5 #9-20 & Annual #1. - *'Aquaman: The Waterbearer' - Collects vol. 6 #1-6 & Aquaman Secret Files 2003. - *'Aquaman: Sub-Diego' - Collects vol. 6 #15-22. - *'Aquaman: Sub-Diego, vol. 2: To Serve and Protect' - Collects vol. 6 #23-29. - *'Aquaman, vol. 3: Kingdom Lost' - Collects vol. 6 #32-39. - *'Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis – Once and Future' - Collects vol. 6 #40-45. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209947 *'Aquaman, vol. 1: The Trench' - Collects vol. 7 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 140123710X - - *'Aquaman, vol. 2: The Others' - Collects vol. 7 #7-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401242952 - - *'Aquaman, vol. 3: Throne of Atlantis' - Collects vol. 7 #0 & 14-16, plus Justice League #15-17. - - - *'Aquaman, vol. 4: Death of a King' - Collects vol. 7 #17-23. - - - *'Aquaman, vol. 5: Sea of Storms' - Collects vol. 7 #26-32 & Annual #2. - - - *'Aquaman, vol. 6: Maelstrom' - Collects vol. 7 #32-40, plus stories from Secret Origins vol. 3 #2 & 5. - *'Aquaman, vol. 7: Exiled' - Collects vol. 7 #41-48. - *'Aquaman, vol. 8: Out of Darkness' - Collects vol. 7 #48-52 & vol. 8 Rebirth. - *'Aquaman, vol. 1: The Drowning' - Collects vol. 8 #1-7 & Rebirth. "The King of Atlantis attempts to broker a peace between Atlantis and the surface, but this noble quest might force Aquaman to finally choose whether to live his life above the waves, or below them. Plus, Black Manta makes his bloody return and seeks to destroy everything and everyone Aquaman loves!" - *'Aquaman, vol. 2: Black Manta Rising' - Collects vol. 8 #7-15. "Aquaman's investigation into the mysterious Atlantean terrorist attacks on the surface is cut short when Black Manta taps his newfound weapons cache and unleashes an unstoppable weapon upon the undersea kingdom: a relentless behemoth from the deep that lays waste to anything in its path." - *'Aquaman, vol. 3: Crown of Atlantis' - Collects vol. 8 #16-24. "Recovering and rebuilding after the 'Deluge,' Aquaman finds himself locked in a ferocious battle with Warhead, a monster awakened during Atlantis’ war with the surface. Then, Deadwater makes an unwelcome return!" - *'Aquaman, vol. 4: Underworld' - Collects vol. 8 #25-30. "Enraged by rumors of Arthur’s survival in the slums of Atlantis, the ruthless King Rath orders the use of ancient Atlantean techno-magic to track down the Aquaman at all costs! But the ex-king Arthur can’t hide for long when his fate collides with that of a mysterious young woman on the run from Rath’s own secret police. Her name: Dolphin. " - *'Aquaman, vol. 5: The Crown Comes Down' - Collects vol. 8 #31-33 & Annual #1. "Arthur joins forces with his new ally Dolphin, his loyal frenemy Vulko and the love of his life, Mera, to rally the underworld of Atlantis and end the reign of the nefarious King Rath! But even as Rath doubles his efforts to destroy 'the Aquaman,' dangerous new enemies begin to emerge from unexpected places...some vying for the throne themselves!" - *'Aquaman, vol. 6: Kingslayer' - Collects vol. 8 #34-38. "After a decisive victory is won by Aquaman and the resistance, King Rath tightens his grip on Atlantis by unleashing an ancient magic that has not been seen for thousands of years. Can Aquaman and his allies assassinate Rath to end this civil war?" - - (forthcoming, December 2018) *'Aquaman/Suicide Squad: Sink Atlantis' - Collects vol. 8 #39-40, plus Suicide Squad vol. 5 #45-46. "After Aquaman’s undersea kingdom rises to become a world power of the surface, the Suicide Squad must infiltrate the city and send it back to the depths or die trying." - - (forthcoming, February 2019) History Background The modern age Aquaman was born to the queen of Atlantis, Atlanna who became pregnant by the wizard Atlan. When the child was born with blond hair, he was banished to die on "Mercy Reef", as blond hair was considered the Mark of Kordax, and extremely dangerous. The fears of the superstitious Atlanteans proved well-founded when the baby managed to survive his ordeal, being adopted by a pod of dolphins for a time. He learned the ways of surfacer folk from a lighthouse keeper named Arthur Curry, who vanished mysteriously and left only his name to the young man. Young Arthur had some adventures, including a fling with an Inupiat girl named Kako. He eventually found his homeland and discovered his Atlantean heritage. He became a hero in the surfacer world, and a King in Atlantis. During his adventures he picked up a ward and adoptive little brother, Garth (aka Aqualad), and met a woman from another dimension, Mera, whom he married. Mera and Aquaman had a son they named Arthur Jr and for a time everything was going smoothly in Atlantis. But then Black Manta attacked and was able to kill Arthur Jr, driving a wedge between Mera and Aquaman when Aquaman went after Manta for revenge instead of staying to help Mera. At the same time, Aquaman alienated Aqualad because he was willing to kill Aqualad to save his son. Aquaman's shaky relationship with Mera culminated in her going stark raving mad and trying to kill him, then vanishing into another dimension. 1991 Series The now shaken and angry Aquaman became very unpleasant to be around, and left Atlantis, refusing to be king anymore. He eventually agreed to be ambassador to the UN for the new king, Thesily, but was fired by Thesily for his super-heroic exploits. Aimless, Aquaman read the Atlantis Chronicles that Vulko gave him and sank into a massive depression when he realized just how messed up his family history is. 1994 Series Aqualad forced Aquaman back into reality, and they end up facing Charybdis, who stole Aquaman's powers and used them to destroy Aquaman's left hand. Aquaman attached a harpoon to the stump of his arm and proceeded to wreak havoc among do-baders with it, including fighting off an alien invasion with the help of a group of underwater heroes. Aquaman started to fall in love with Dolphin, a mysterious white-haired water dweller. Then Mera returned from the other dimension she vanished into, and Aquaman followed her only to discover that she'd been under the thrall of a villain named Thanatos. Aquaman defeated Thanatos and Mera temporarily returned to Aquaman's world, only to learn that her son, born in the other dimension, aged rapidly in Aquaman's. Mera returned to the other dimension with her son, leaving Aquaman alone again. Still angry, Aquaman is forced to confront his nature by a series of encounters, ending with Aquaman taking back his place as rightful King of Atlantis. Things start looking up when Mera returns and they begin their romance anew. JLA Interlude But everything is interrupted when the Imperiex probe attacks Atlantis and Aquaman apparently falls while battling it. Aqualad, now Tempest, cast a spell to send Atlantis to a safe place, but the spell was somehow misdirected and instead sent back in time to the Obsidian Age where the Atlanteans became the slaves of their ancestors. The JLA eventually rescue Aquaman and his people, but Aquaman is forced to sink Atlantis again during the rescue. 2003 Series For the crime of destroying Atlantis, Aquaman is condemned to die by exposure. The Atlantean sorcerers, trained in their 15 years in the Obsidian Age, turn all sea creatures against him. He eventually defeats the regime of sorcerers and frees Atlantis, but decides to not return to the city. Over on the other side of the world, a massive earthquake sinks half of San Diego and Aquaman is called in to help find survivors. To everyone's surprise, there are survivors... but they can no longer breathe air. Aquaman learns that there is some sort of conspiracy behind the sinking of San Diego, and stays in the city to help them rebuild while trying to find out the truth behind why the city sank. Leftover Useful Information Paul Norris created the look of Aquaman after a conversation with editor Whitney Ellsworth, who wanted a new underwater hero. Norris created Aquaman's look and initial abilities, and writer Mort Weisinger then took the design and crafted Aquaman's first few stories. Norris was the artist on the first few Aquaman stories. The Modern Age version of Aquaman is distinct from the Gold and Silver Age versions. Each version has a different origin story, as well as slightly different powers and abilities. This is despite the fact that Aquaman has been published nearly continuously since his debut in 1941. Creative Team Publishing History Previous Aquaman series: * volume 1: #1-63, 1962-1971, 1977-1978 * volume 2: #1-4, 1986 (miniseries) * volume 3: #1-5, 1989 (miniseries) * volume 4: #1-13, 1991-1992 * Aquaman: Time & Tide #1-4, 1993-1994 (miniseries) * volume 5: #0-75, 1994-2001 * volume 6: #1-57, 2003-2007 (#40-57 as Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis) * volume 7: #1-52, 2011-2016 * volume 8: #1- , 2016-present Future Publication Dates :Aquaman: Underworld Deluxe Edition HC: 14 Nov 2018 :Aquaman #42: 21 Nov 2018 :Aquaman: The Search for Mera Deluxe Edition HC: 28 Nov 2018 :Aquaman/Justice League: Drowned Earth #1: 28 Nov 2018 :Aquaman by Geoff Johns Omnibus HC: 12 Dec 2018 :Aquaman, vol. 6: Kingslayer TP: 12 Dec 2018 :Aquaman #43: 19 Dec 2018 :Aquaman #44: 23 Jan 2019 :Aquaman/Suicide Squad: Sink Atlantis TP: 06 Feb 2019 News & Features * 08 Mar 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37416 Vostok-X Joins Johns' The Others in Aquaman] * 22 Nov 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/agent-of-style-aquaman-11119.html Agent of S.T.Y.L.E. - Aquaman: The Emperor Has Clothes] * 28 Sep 2011 - A Laughingstock? 10 Reasons Aquaman is a Bad Ass! * 27 Sep 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34598 Johns Fights For The Underdog In Aquaman] * 27 Sep 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/geoff-johns-aquaman-110927.html Aquaman In-Depth: Geoff Johns Says He Already IS Cool] * 08 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-aquaman Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Aquaman] * 30 Nov 2009 - Nerdgasm: Aquaman – A love story * 24 Nov 2008 - The Aquaman problem: 'Neither fish nor fowl...' * 02 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9856 Gone Swimming: Tad Williams talks Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis] * 31 Jan 2007 - Tad Williams Swimming With Aquaman Links *DC Comics - The publisher of Aquaman *Aquaman at DC Comics - Aquaman's page at DC Comics *Aquaman Secret Files at DC Comics - The "Secret Files" page for Aquaman *The Unofficial Aquaman Website - An Aquaman fan page *Aquaman Message Board - A place to chat about Aquaman *Aquaman's Wikipedia Entry *S.T.A.R. Net entry *GCD Entry for Aquaman 2003 Category:Super-Hero